dororofandomcom-20200223-history
48 Demons
The 48 Demons are the one of the two main antagonists alongside with Kagemitsu Daigo in the Dororo universe. They are responsible for having taken Hyakkimaru’s 48 limb parts from his body. In order to restore his body, Hyakkimaru searches to slay each of these powerful Fiends. In the 1968 manga and 1969 Anime TV Show mention about 48 Demons, not all of them are mentioned or named. But in the Video Game version for the PS2, Blood Will Tell, reveals all 48 named Fiends & what they appear as. In the 2019 Anime Series, there is only up to 12 Demons that are mentioned forth. Most of them might be the more important key roll types focused from in the Manga, 1969 Show & the Video Game. Noted Fact: This page is still under development. Needing things like Appearance, History, Abilities, Body Part Data, & Trivia, etc. Even direct pages on said Demons that appeared in the series. LIST OF 48 DEMONS IN THE OLD MANGA/TV SHOW: (CURRENTLY IN NEED OF DEVELOPMENT) LIST OF 48 DEMONS IN BLOOD WILL TELL VIDEO GAME: 1st Fiend – Great Horn Body Part: 2nd Fiend – Homunculus Body Part: 3rd Fiend - Hellcrusher Body Part: 4th Fiend – Grave Golem Body Part: 5th Fiend - Inquisitor Body Part: 6th Fiend - Ogress Body Part: 7th Fiend - Impaler Body Part: 8th Fiend – Giant Fire Wheel Body Part: 9th Fiend – Demon Sword Dragon Brood Body Part: 10th Fiend – Twin Blade Body Part: 11th Fiend – Fire Golem Body Part: 12th Fiend - Goliath Body Part: 13th Fiend – Night Terror Body Part: 14th Fiend – Gaping Maw Body Part: 15th Fiend - Mountainous Body Part: 16th Fiend – Three-Tailed Fox Body Part: 17th Fiend – Six-Tailed Fox Body Part: 18th Fiend – Beast Fiend Body Part: 19th Fiend - Dreameater Body Part: 20th Fiend – Wind Fiend Body Part: 21th Fiend - Hellcat Body Part: 22th Fiend - Draconus Body Part: 23th Fiend - Death Body Part: 24th Fiend – Boar Fiend Body Part: 25th Fiend - Nine-Tailed Fox Body Part: 26th Fiend Thunder Fiend Body Part: 27th Fiend - Redcap Body Part: 28th Fiend - Legion Body Part: 29th Fiend – Blood Ape Body Part: 30th Fiend – Giant Inferno Wheel Body Part: 31th Fiend – Dragon Tank Body Part: 32th Fiend – Maimai’ Onba Body Part: 33th Fiend - Midoro Body Part: 34th Fiend – Soul Stealer Body Part: 35th Fiend - Bloodgore Body Part: 36th Fiend – Fiend Misaki Body Part: 37th Fiend – Carrion Feeder Body Part: 38th Fiend – Demon Ogress Body Part: 39th Fiend – Three Face Body Part: 40th Fiend – White Dragon Body Part: 41th Fiend – Cursed Monk Body Part: 42th Fiend - Minotaur Body Part: 43th Fiend Body Part: 44th Fiend Body Part: 45th Fiend Body Part: 46th Fiend - Body Part: Anahata (4th Chakra) 47th Fiend - Body Part: Sahasrara (7th Chakra) 48th Fiend - Behemoth Body Part: Right Arm LIST OF 12 DEMONS IN 2019 ANIME SHOW: This list goes in order of their appearance in the list of episodes. 1st Fiend: Deiki * Body Part: Face 2nd Fiend: Bandai * Body Part: Nervous System 3rd Fiend: Kamaitachi * Body Part: Right Leg 4th Fiend: Nihil * Body Part: Hearing 5th Fiend: Arijigoku * Body Part: Voice 6th Fiend: Nokosaregumo * Body Part: Smell 7th Fiend: Bakemonogani (?) * Body Part: Unknown 8th Fiend: Kyubi * Body Part: Unknown 9th Fiend: Hakumenfudo * Body Part: Unknown 10th Fiend: Maimai-onba * Body Part: Unknown 11th Fiend: TBC * Body Part: TBC 12th Fiend: TBC * Body Part: TBC TRIVIA: *Many of these said Fiends/Demons are related to Japanese tales & old legends. Category:Demons